The Mercado Building/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level The Mercado Building. Zhu's Chinese Restaurant * Abby Yates: Alright I would like to remind everybody here that in a very short amount of time we have seen multiple class four malevolent apparitions. * Erin Gilbert: He's using the devices to charge the ley lines. He's creating a... * Erin Gilbert: Vortex! * Abby Yates: Vortex! * Abby Yates: Okay, if he gets one of his machines in there, and it's big enough, he's gonna be able to rip a hole right through that barrier. * Erin Gilbert: Ok, what is there, now? * Jillian Holtzmann: The Mercado. * Patty Tolan: Guys, this is the dude that was at the subway that was talking about cataclysms, this is him. * Abby Yates: Ladies, let's gear up and hit that Mercado. Encounter with Rowan * Abby Yates: Stop right there. * Abby Yates: I know you're having a ball bringing all of these ghosts into New York but the thing is, we happen to like the world the way it is. * Rowan: Then you must have been afforded the basic dignity and respect of a human being which I have been denied. * Rowan: Luckily, I am not the only one seeking revenge. * Rowan: When these barriers are destroyed, an army of the undead will return to pester the living. * Erin Gilbert: Pester the living doesn't sound so bad. * Rowan: To pester the living, with unspeakable pain and torment. * Jillian Holtzmann: I think the word we are looking for is apocalypse. Apocalypse. * Abby Yates: Shut it down. Rowan Defeated * Abby Yates: WAIT WAIT WAIT! WOOOAH! * Abby Yates: Stop what you're doing! * Abby Yates: Police are already on their way. * Abby Yates: It's over, you're going to jail, Rowan. * Rowan: Well, in that case... bye. * Jillian Holtzmann: That's a weird move. * Abby Yates: See if you can shut that thing down. * Erin Gilbert: Okay, well that's over. * Patty Tolan: Man it smells like burnt bologna and regrets down here. * Agent Hawkins: The mayor needs a word, ladies... Mayor Bradley's Office * Mayor Bradley: Hey there you are,. Welcome. I'm sorry for the mess and for the drama. Please come sit down. * Mayor Bradley: We're going to have to make the public believe that you're frauds. * Jillian Holtzmann: Whaaaaat? * Jennifer Lynch: The human brain, you know it could only handle so much. If... if... everyone knew what was going on, you know there'd be panic. * Abby Yates: What? * Mayor Bradley: These gentlemen are on it. Le the government do their work. * Mayor Bradley: Thank you all so much for coming. * Jennifer Lynch: It's fraudulent and unsafe, frankly, you know these "Ghost-Busters" are, are creating a unnecessary panic in a sad grab for fame. * Erin Gilbert: Ah, they, they're painting us as delusional frauds. * Patty Tolan: Man...Forget them dudes Erin, you need to shake it off, you know how many people you saved! * Jillian Holtzmann: Yah, let's go out. Get something to eat. * Erin Gilbert: Ahh, I'll see you guys tommorrow. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Ghostbusters